


Orphans......

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: Jane and Trent help out Daria and few other friends in this dark take on Lawndale
Relationships: Trent Lane/Daria Morgendorffer
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The two women stared at each other in shock. They had been arguing and things had gotten more than a little ugly. Both had said things- hurtful things. Everything had gone too far and now……

Earlier……

“I’ll need you to make sure that your father takes his medicine. Quinn has a date, so……”

_Guess my plans aren’t that important……not that I had any, but she doesn’t know that._

Daria continued scribbling on the paper at the kitchen table that she had been working on.

“Really Daria we spent all that money on a computer for you and you’re not even using it.” Hellen berated her daughter thinking that the money could have been spent elsewhere if Daria wasn’t going to put the thing to good use.

“It’s easier to carry pen and paper for immediate thoughts.” Daria offered by way of explanation.

“But you’re at home,” Helen countered. Daria looked up and saw that her mother wasn’t really paying her any attention. She was checking her reflection in her compact mirror, much like Quinn, and offering up comments about something she wasn’t even interested in.

“Yeah, right.”

“I mean it,” she snapped the compact shut after applying a deeper color of her lipstick; “there’s no room for wasting money in this house. You’ll be on your own soon. You’ve got to be more responsible.”

“I am responsible mother.” Daria said carefully trying to keep her anger from coming forth. She really wanted a peaceful evening and since both her mother and Quinn would be gone, she thought that she would have that and maybe finish a paper or two.

“Don’t take that tone with me young lady.” Helen warned.

“I’m going to my room.” Daria started gathering her things.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re always running off to your room or to Jane’s. You’re a part of this family.”

“This family mom?” Daria said incredulously. “Quinn is on a date and you claim to be working- all the time.”

“Claim!” her voice was filled with indignation. “How do you think the bills are getting paid around here?”

“I _always_ make sure that dad takes his medicines and has food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He is always clean, and I try to spend as much time with him while maintaining a 4.0 gpa. So, yeah, I do go see Jane occasionally, but that is only when the physical therapist is here. I am always back before they leave.” She tapped the papers in her hands making sure that they were straight, “and last time I checked, ruby red lipstick wasn’t a requirement for your so-called business meeting after hours.” She spun on her heels to walk away, but Helen was not having it. She felt Helen’s hand on her arm grip like a vice before being jerked back to face her mother that was now in her face.

“You listen to me Daria,” she spat. “Your father has suffered enough with a heart attack and a stroke. He does not need you spreading inuendo in his condition.” Her breathing was labored, and her nostrils flared.

“Hit a nerve, did I?”

Helen’s grip eased a bit.

 _You are so like your father sometimes, but smarter_ \- too damn smart.

“Not at all. I’m just worried about you unnecessarily upsetting your father.” Her tone still carried anger, but she did manage to keep the volume down. “We wouldn’t want him to have any setbacks, now would we?”

“You’re a real piece of work mom,” Daria snarled angrily, “but I’m sure Eric has already told you that.”

Helen’s face didn’t give an inch in the anger that she felt.

“Just because you’ve chosen to be cut off from the rest of the world, doesn’t mean that everyone has. I still must work to keep things going around here. This house doesn’t take care of itself. Your father’s hospital bills are – well they were practically insurmountable, but Eric has trusted me with a larger clientele base. That has helped enormously. So, you would do well give me some respect.”

Daria laughed then at the absurdity of her mother’s words.

“What’s so funny?”

“You.” She laughed some more. Helen’s anger began to flood through.

“Me? You wear the same outfit everyday in some sort of effort to be a ‘rebel’ or something in the dwindling hopes that people won’t see that you’re just a pathetic little girl too scared to play with others on the playground…… a brain!” She gave her daughter a scathing look before continuing, “no wonder Quinn refuses to acknowledge you publicly.”

“And you’re just a painted up old whore!”

The stinging of the slap across her cheek startled them both. Daria recoiled and stumbled backwards towards her room still looking at her mother in disbelief. Helen still held her hand out as though it weren’t attached to her. Her actions had stunned them both.

“Daria, I-”

“Leave me alone!” Daria stormed up the stairs angrily and slammed her door. She immediately went to retrieve the already packed duffle bag from the back of her closet for emergencies. Then she sat on her bed for a moment to try and still the thoughts in her head.

_She hit me……She HIT me!_

“Daria….” Her mother’s voice came from the other side of the door. “I have to- We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Daria said nothing and waited until she was certain that her mother was gone before going to the restroom. There she stood looking at her reddened face in the mirror and perhaps even more surprising were the unshed tears in her eyes.

_Well, we’ll have none of that! Let’s get cleaned up a bit._

She washed her face vigorously until she was certain that her father wouldn’t be able to tell that anything had happened. Then she went on to prepare him the food that she had prepped and make sure that he took his meds.

“Honey, you okay?” Jake observed his daughter and knew that something wasn’t right.

She nodded and kept her eyes as well as her face averted.

“Daria?” he waited until she looked at him.

“I have a paper and stuff that’s all, dad.” She gave a weak smile.

“Why don’t you go to your friend’s house and have a good time. I’m not helpless.” Jake hated that his eldest was taking him on as a burden. It wasn’t the natural order of things to him and he didn’t like it at all.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me dad.” She gave him a brief hug and went back to her room with the phone in hand. She punched a few numbers and let the phone ring for a while.

“Yo.”

“Hey Jane, it’s me- Daria.”

“What’s up amiga?”

Hearing Jane’s voice was already helping.

“I need to talk- it’s kind of sensitive stuff, but-”

“Say no more. I will be there in just a few minutes.”

Daria held the dead line for a moment before putting it back in its cradle in the hallway. She went and peeked in on her dad and found him fast asleep. She had just made it back downstairs when she heard Jane’s knock at the door.

“What’s up?” Jane’s bouncy voice greeted her.

“Do you want a soda or something?” Daria offered as Jane followed her to kitchen.

Jane shrugged and watched as her friend got her a soda and shuffled around the kitchen for a few minutes before finally taking a seat across from her. That’s when Jane had a chance to really look at Daria. Clearly something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” she sat forward.

_Her face is red…… Oh God, has she been crying?_

“I…… I’m gonna have to leave……”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“I can’t be in this house anymore.” She accentuated each of her words with her two forefingers hitting the table.

“What happened?”

“My mom and I……we……argued…….” She took a steadying breath and was surprised at how hard it was for her to get through a simple conversation. “It got ugly.”

“Okay, then we can get you set up at the casa de Lane.” Jane supplemented.

Daria’s eyes filled with tears for a second time and again she held them back while shaking her head.

“I don’t want her getting all in your family’s business. She can be……. Stubborn.”

“We Lanes are tougher than we look, besides- you’re one of us. You’re a Lane baby,” Jane smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Daria gave a weak smile.

“Thanks Jane, but you should at least talk it over with Trent- or your parents……”

“Trent’s cool and my parents have a place in Arizona that they call home. They offered for us to move there last year, but Trent and I love our freedom. My parents had already transferred everything over to Trent anyway so…….”

“Still, talk to Trent or I could since it’s my problem.”

Jane made a call to Trent and gave him a quick briefing on Daria’s situation and as expected, Trent was more than willing to help.

“Go get your stuff.”

“I can’t leave until I talk to Quinn and my dad.” She glanced towards the stairs then back at Jane. “I have to make sure that he knows……”

“I get it. We could pack as much as can fit in the car right now that way you won’t have much left to take.”

Daria nodded. They worked together putting as much of her stuff into the car as possible and thanks to some creative packing, they managed to get almost everything. The Lanes already had furniture- such as it was, but Daria was thankful. She looked at her room; wasn’t too different from before except for the empty hangers in the closet and minus the few bits of skeletal décor that she had chosen to take with her. She turned upon hearing Quinn coming up the stairs.

“Oh, hi Daria.” Quinn prepared to sail on into her room.

“We need to talk.” Daria’s tone was somber. She followed Quinn into the pink infused room. Quinn plopped down on the bed and looked up at her sister standing in the doorway.

“Hope this isn’t going to be a lecture, because mom said-”

“I’m moving out.”

Quinn looked at her with disbelief.

“I’ll be at the Lanes until I graduate. Now this means that dad will need your help with certain things. I have it all written out and I will continue to get his meds ready and I will be here as much as I can but not when mo- Helen, not when Helen is here.”

“Did you and mom have a fight?”

“You could say that.”

Quinn waited.

“I’m sure it’ll blow ov-”

“It won’t.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What happened with you and mom?”

“Don’t worry Quinn, it’s something that could never happen with you. She loves you. You’re perfect.”

Quinn grew quiet and scared. Daria’s tone was so……absolute.

“I could talk to her for you.”

Daria smiled at that and shook her head.

“It’s done. I left dad a note and I’ll be by after school tomorrow.”

“What should I say to mom?”

Daria opened and closed her mouth. She hadn’t thought about that.

“Tell her the truth. Tell her I’m gone.”

Daria turned and went to retrieve the bag from her room.

“See you around Quinn.” She said as she passed the doorway.

Quinn watched from her window as her sister exited the front door and walked away down the deserted street. It would be hours before her mother would come home, and it wouldn’t be until the next day that Helen realized that her eldest had left the family home.

“Hey Da- what happened to your face?” Trent had only meant to give the small young lady a cursory greeting and then some space so that she could assimilate into the household without him hovering too much, but when he had fully rounded the table and saw the large scarlet streak on her cheek, he had been more than a little surprised. He saw her embarrassment as her hand flew to cover her cheek.

“I- I-”

“Does it hurt?” he knelt and gently removed her hand so that he could further examine it more closely.

“No, it’s fine.” Her eyes didn’t meet his.

His roughened fingertips didn’t touch the area, but instead traced the outline of it. She flinched slightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t- it doesn’t hurt.” She bit her bottom lip. “Thinking about how it happened……” she still could not look at him. “My mom and I were arguing, and things got……messy.”

“She hit you- Damn it.” He swore the last under his breath.

He pulled her up and into his arms. He felt her stiff form soften after the briefest of moments. One hand cradled the back of her head and the other rubbed up and down her spine in the most basic comforting ways. It was instinct……it was necessary……it was most definitely needed. They stayed that way for a while. She hadn’t realized how comforting human interaction could be, so she allowed herself to cling to him as though he were a life raft in the drowning ocean of her life. She tried to pull away, but……

“Just a moment more……”

So, she remained in his arms……


	2. Chapter 2

** Helen **

_Ow, my head! Probably shouldn’t have had that last bottle of wine. What time is- Geesh, is that right……_

Helen groped around, gathered her things and quickly dressed. She exited the hotel room without looking back at the sleeping form in the bed. It was bad enough that she had done exactly what she had sworn to never do, but to fall asleep there as though she were some- some-

_Damn it! Sneaking into my own home……Helen, you have sunk to a new low. At least everyone will be sleep and I won’t have to deal with any questions. I must……fix things with Daria……and Jake……I have to get back the most important things……at least Quinn and I are okay. One out of three- nice Helen…. nice……_

Helen tiptoed up the stairs and into her room unaware that Quinn had seen the smudged makeup and dishevelment of her clothes and had accurately surmised what had happened. It left a cold knot in the pit of her stomach as she turned away and went to lay down for a sleepless night.

“What are you doing?” Jane asked seeing Daria in the Lane kitchen at the stove.

“Cooking dinner- as a kind of thank you for letting me stay here and stuff.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Jane ventured into the kitchen and peeked into the pot at the delicious smelling food. “What is it?”

“Pasta.”

“Something smells good.” Trent’s voice said as they heard the door shut from where he must have just come in.

“Yeah, homemaker Daria here cooked us up some grub.” Jane supplied.

“Appreciated, but not necessary.” Trent said to Daria in a serious tone.

“I already told her that.” Jane announced while peeping into the pot.

“I don’t mind and it’s not like I cook all the time. I’m no top chef.”

Trent nodded absently.

“Sit,” Daria nodded toward the chair and fixed him and Jane a plate.

“Thanks,” Trent took the plate with a smile.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jane took her plate happily as well.

Daria retrieved her plate from the counter and sat across from Jane. The trio looked at one another.

“Should we give thanks or something?” Jane asked as she paused just as she was about to dig in. “It feels kind of commemorative or something.” She mumbled by way of explanation.

“I guess……” Daria agreed clearly uncomfortable. She’d never been one for the spiritual side of things- at least not openly.

“Sounds like a plan,” Trent directed and held out a hand toward each young lady. They each took hold and bowed their heads. “Thanks for this meal and having family and friends to share it with.”

“Amen.” The girls concluded and the trio each sighed a breath of relief while digging into their food.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello dear.” Hellen’s formidable presence stood on the Lane doorstep.

“Helen.” Daria’s voice was cold.

“You’ve been here long enough. Go get your things. It’s time to come home.”

Their eyes remained locked in a battle of wills.

“I won’t be returning to your place. This is my home now.” Daria’s arms remained rigid by her sides.

“We’ve both had time to cool down. I think that it’s time we talk.”

“We can talk here, though I can’t figure out what we would have to say to each other.”

Helen held out the papers that she had received. Daria already knew what they were, so she said nothing.

“I haven’t shown your father these……yet-”

“I’ve already told him.” Helen’s face registered shock briefly. “I’m not going back.”

_Ungrateful!_

“Don’t worry I haven’t told him all the gory details of our last meeting- and I won’t if you just leave me alone. I’ll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine.”

“You’re my daughter.”

“In biology only…...” Daria looked at the woman that she had grown up with and though she could see that there was indeed a miniscule amount of warmth in her trying to reach out, Daria also knew that the same warmth could and would be yanked from beneath her feet whenever the next big case came up. “I’m still helping with dad around school, but I can’t live there.”

_I don’t want you there as a maid damn it! You’re my daughter!_

“I know that he appreciates that……but your family is with us. The Lanes have been more than charitable and I’m sure that it’s fun hanging out with your friends, but-”

“You’ve never understood me.” Her voice was so quiet that Helen almost missed it. She stood looking at her eldest daughter. “It’s okay though. I get it. Quinn is more like you and I don’t like conformity.” Helen opened her mouth to speak, but Daria stopped her. “Let’s part on neutral ground as far as we are concerned.”

Helen could see the stubborn streak in Daria. She wasn’t going to bend on any of this.

“But dad- he- you need to come to some sort of decisions about your relationship with dad.” Daria finished uncomfortably. “He shouldn’t be made a fool of.”

“I love your father.” Helen defended.

“I never said that you didn’t.”

“Daria you’re my daughter……” Helen didn’t really know where to go from there. She was hoping that somehow that statement would say all that needed to be said, but life would never be that simple.

“You can tell people whatever you need to so that you don’t look bad, but…… I can’t- I won’t. It was either here or……. somewhere- anywhere.”

_You mean anywhere that I am not._

Helen looked at her daughter.

“I should get back to my studies.”

Helen turned and left.

_Goodbye mom……_


	4. Chapter 4

Charles……

“What the……” Daria stopped short on her questions upon seeing Jane kneeling before and trying to treat an extremely beaten Up-Chuck.

His face was purple and bruised, rather than its normally freckly speckled-ness and his clothes were tattered with dried blood in varying spots. Jane looked at Daria briefly and Daria gave a slight nod before going to her room.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Jane’s voice was quiet.

“No.” He kept his eyes averted. “Thanks for the help though. I should get going.” He tried to stand but doubled over clutching his side. Jane helped him back into a sitting position in the chair.

“Stay still.” She looked at the battered classmate. He looked so pitiful. She resumed dabbing at a particularly stubborn cut that didn’t want to stop bleeding. “I know you said no hospitals, but you could have broken ribs.”

“They’re not broken,” he mumbled.

_I’ve had a broken rib before. It was when I was eight and made the mistake of not bringing him his beer fast enough._

Jane continued to work on the young man until she was satisfied that he wouldn’t spring a new leak somewhere.

“Thanks Jane.”

_Wow, he sounds so different when he isn’t trying to be ‘a lady’s man’……or his version of it anyway._

“No problem. Um, I haven’t changed the sheets yet, but you can sleep in Summer’s old room- she has since left the homestead and is married with children now. It’s on the far end of the house. I’ll show you where-”

Charles didn’t know how to thank her for her kindness. If she hadn’t found him curled up in the bushes while on one of her runs, then he might have bled to death. It was as far as he could get away and hide in that park near his home.

“There’s some old guy stuff in the attic I could get down for you to wear. They’re out of date but-”

“Thanks, but I don’t want to be a bother. I’ll make do and be gone in like two days.”

_That’s all it took last time for things to feel better._

“Where will you go then?”

He didn’t have an answer for that because he wasn’t sure. He did know that he couldn’t go home.

“It’s settled,” Jane said in a matter of fact tone, “you’ll stay here until we come up with something better.” She gave him a dazzling smile that warmed him.

She took him to what would be his room and after a bit of searching, found him some suitable sleep clothes for when he showered. He thanked her again before she left him the midst of the floral room.

“Heard we have a new guest,” Trent commented as Jane entered the kitchen where he was sitting and having a cup of coffee.

Jane nodded.

“I found him in the park.” Her words were clipped. Trent knew that this guy must have really shaken her up. “He was in a bush- hiding.” She bit her bottom lip. “He was hiding from his dad.” She brought her eyes to her brothers.

“How bad?”

“He wouldn’t let me take him to the hospital. Didn’t look like anything was broken though.” She took a deep breath. “He has bruises everywhere that I could see. Some are older and reopened over others.”

“So, it’s an ongoing pattern,” he spoke more to himself, but Jane nodded.

“If I hadn’t found him……”

“You did and that’s what’s important.” Trent looked at his sister. She could be tough as nails, but inside she was an old softie. “Why don’t you go and get some rest.”

Jane stood and after a few seconds, she went to her room. Trent sat drinking his coffee and thinking on things. Plans had to be made and there were things that would need to be put in place. Trent went and made a call.


	5. Chapter 5

“What is it Trent?” Daria had seen him hovering in the doorway for a while and decided to find out what was on his mind.

He came inside the room and sat in the chair of the vanity.

“Have you talked to your mom?” His voice was cautious. He knew that it was dangerous territory, but he really didn’t want Daria to have such a strained relationship with her mother.

“Not since she came by here demanding that I return to her place.”

_Her reply was succinct, emotionless._

“……at least she cares enough to-”

“She’s saving face for her partners and other parents or whatever.” Daria turned to look Trent in the eyes. “How would it look for her teenage daughter to run off and be living not a block away with her best friends and no parental supervision to speak of? She wouldn’t really look like a woman that could run her household, let alone partner a law firm.”

“You don’t think there’s any hope for you guys to- talk things out- at least come to some kind of understanding?”

“You have more faith in people than I do.” She turned back to the work on the desk but could not really focus on it. 

“I don’t want you to have regrets. It’s easy to let things slide and the more time that passes, the harder it is to talk about……whatever happened.”

“I don’t need to talk about it.”

_Damn you can be stubborn……and she did hit you……but she’s your mother. I know she loves you……_

She could feel him still hovering behind her.

“It’s not like we had the one fight.” Her back was still to him. Her voice was not only monotone, but wooden. “My mother wants me to be like Quinn and I am not.”

Trent frowned up with that assessment.

“She’s your mother. She knows that you’re s-”

“Smart?” Daria cut in. “She would agree that within the confines of school I am smart book wise, but with people not so much.”

“You’re a teenager. No one expects you to be perfect.”

Daria turned to give him an incredulous look then.

“Yeah, she does. She’s a female lawyer on the fast track and wanting to make partner. She must have her two daughters on the fast track too. Quinn already has the pretty and popular status, so she is well on her way to marrying well; then there’s me, Quinn got the looks and I got the brains. I’m supposed to use those brains to be the next generation of powerhouse lawyer or businesswoman or whatever.”

“Okay…..”

“She found some of my Melody Powers stories……” Daria had to look away then. The way her mother had torn apart the stories in that notebook…… “Writers don’t make the cut in Helen’s world- at least not her daughter.”

“What happened to the notebook?” Trent’s voice was soft, and he’d come further into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“She tore them up.”

_What?!_

“Not before letting me know that I was wasting my time thinking that I could make some kind of career out of my mediocre writing.” Her voice was so hollow as she repeated the words that seemed to be making fresh new wounds or perhaps reopening old ones.

“She didn’t mean that.”

Daria snorted and laughed.

“Yeah, she did.” She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Helen doesn’t say anything that she doesn’t mean.”

“Sorry Daria.”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s not your fault.”

They sat in silence for a while. 

“I have an idea,” Trent said suddenly slapping his thighs. Daria looked at him curiously. “Let’s go for a swim.”

“I don’t have a suit.”

“Underwear works the same and covers more.” He retorted quickly. “Or use a tee shirt and shorts. Come on,” he coerced.

“Okay, but where?”

“I know a spot.” Trent said cryptically and gave a mysterious smile before bounding down the hall to get Jane and Charles to come with.

It was a swimming hole of sorts. It was quite beautiful in the moonlight surrounded by trees. It gave a very ‘days of summer’ appeal that seemed to have the ability to make everyone feel carefree. Trent had wanted everyone to have a night of relaxation where their original home life could be forgotten. They were kids, let them be kids for a few hours.

“Come on in guys, the water is a little chilly but once you’re in it feels great.”

Trent had gotten in first and the three teens looked at him skeptically. He looked to Jane for help. Jane ran and did a cannon ball with a slight yelp. Charles and Daria exchanged looks and approached the water. Daria stuck a foot in and decided that it was okay. Charles had gotten in as far up as his waist. Jane went over and gave him a generous splash. This shocked him, but he laughed. This gave Trent the same idea for Daria and they all did what could only be described as frolicking. It was fun and both Daria and Charles couldn’t remember the last time that they had felt so carefree.

“I’m going to be wringing out my hair for a week……but I don’t care.” Daria said to Jane as they both worked on drying their hair in Jane’s room after each having showered.

“So, you had fun?” Jane needlessly asked. Her hair was a tumbled mess after she’d given it such a vigorous toweling. It was good to see her friend happy.

“Charles looked like he had a good time.”

“Yeah……” Jane was thoughtful. “He needed this.”

“We all did.” Daria began brushing her hair out from the ends up. “It was really nice of Trent to come up with the idea. You guys have been so generous wi-”

“Stop,” Jane spoke earnestly. “I’ll say this one time. You are not just my best friend. You are my family. Family takes care of their own.” Jane looked at her friend. “What your mo- what Helen did was wrong. The way she lords Quinn in front of you as an example- it’s wrong and you shouldn’t have to deal with it.”

“Thanks to you and Trent, I don’t have to.”

The pair smiled at each other.

“What about Charles?”

Jane shrugged. She still hadn’t figured that one out.

“He definitely doesn’t deserve what happened to him.” Jane’s voice was a matter of fact on that.

“What did happen to him?”

“I’m not sure….. I have my suspicions, but he’s not ready to talk about it.”

Daria nodded. She understood that all too well.


	6. Chapter 6

“She’s trying to help.” Nick spoke to the thin young man with the curly orange hair.

Nick had watched as Jane had continually tried to get this ‘Charles’ to open up and every single time, Charles had closed himself off. Nick had to hand it to Jane though; she was more than a little dogmatic about it. He recognized the determined look in her eyes……she would get her way.

“She doesn’t need to worry about me.”

“Maybe not, but it doesn’t mean that she won’t.” Nick looked at Charles. Charles sat on the Lane porch in the midst of summer wearing a long sleeve tee and jeans. Protective gear is what Nick called it. It kept people from asking about bruises. Nick knew about this all too well. “This is a safe place. The Lanes- Trent and Jane- you can trust them.”

Charles continued looking into the street.

“I hear you’re a smart kid.” Nick continued. “Don’t be so smart that you do something stupid, like alienate two of the coolest people that I know.” Nick took the steps to head out but turned back to give Charles a few more words of his wisdom. “You gotta open up to someone; Why not someone good?

Later……

“What’s this?” Jane came into the kitchen where Charles was at the stove.

Charles moved the hot pan to the isle that was off and turned to her.

“My way of kind of thanking you.” He couldn’t look at her as he spoke.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Jane was truly touched by his actions.

“Sit.”

Jane did as she was told and watched as Charles fixed her plate laden with the delicious smelling mixture.

“I hope it’s okay.”

Jane looked down at the plate.

“It’s a Mexican dish- actually the house rice with chicken, shrimp, and steak pieces. Not a lot of shrimp because I could only get one pack of the small ones.”

“You didn’t have to spend your money on expensive-”

“There was a sale. Now eat.”

She ate a forkful and was pleasantly surprised with the hot gooey, cheesy concoction.

“You’re joining me, aren’t you?” she asked around a mouthful of food.

He looked around feeling a bit awkward before fixing himself a plate and joining her.

“You know Charles,” Jane chewed and swallowed, “you really didn’t have to do this.” She took another savory bite closing her eyes briefly. “It really is good though.”

“Thanks……”

_Is that a trace of blush I see? Daria must be rubbing off on the guy._

Charles cleared his throat.

“I made enough for everyone, but Trent said he wouldn’t be back until late and Daria is working at the library.

“That’s really considerate.”

“……um……”

“You want to watch Sick, Sad, World later?”

Charles gave a partial smile. His father would never allow him to watch that show. Only ‘manly’ shows were tolerated at home. Things were so different here.

“Sure.”

“Great, we’ll meet in the front room in a couple of hours.” She smiled at him warmly.

_Cool……_

 _He’s finally beginning to relax, good……_

“You think she can help?”

Axle took a look at the young man that had become a good friend to him over the years. He remembered how Trent had come in to get those tattoos that he’d found in a magazine and back and forth for piercings that slowly got intermingled with advice over time. The first time Trent had come to him, it was completely by accident. The kid had been sitting on a bench outside the shop looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Axle had sat beside him and started talking about music- it usually did the trip, but not this time. After a lot of patience and prodding, Axle had found out that Trent was really worried about how he was going to take care of his kid sister Jane. Turns out his parents were in some third world country on assignment and the place had been hit hard. Trent hadn’t known if they were alive and he was awaiting word from a government official or someone. The bills were piling up and the money from his gigs was depleted from the grocery run that he’d just done. Axle had told Trent to wait on the bench and then had proceeded to go inside and call his wife, Rose. Rose was a lawyer and if there was anyone that could help, it was her. She’d jumped on it immediately and not only had she located Amanda and Vincent Lane, whom were both safe and sound in their new home in Colorado, but upon finding this out she’d taken it upon herself to insure that Trent would have complete legal control over the Lane household and since neither Amanda nor Vincent had bothered informing their children of their whereabouts, she wanted to ensure that Trent and Jane would be protected in the future. She had met with Trent and helped him get ahold of the finances. He had picked up some jobs and knew how much he needed to have coming in to maintain the house and even set something aside for Jane’s college. His wife had help various friends out of legal troubles that cropped up, nothing too horrible, largely financial but now Trent was coming to him with sticky family stuff.

“I’ll have her call you and you can give her the details. I’m not sure but I know that she’ll try.”

“Okay, cool.” Trent felt that he could breathe a bit easier. He didn’t have concrete answers, but he trusted Rose and her rates were more than fair. The first time she hadn’t even charged him, but once he had realized how much she was doing for him, he’d come up with a payment plan and he’d stuck to it and took every job that he could to pay it off. He would do the same now, as long as he could make sure that Daria and Charles were safe.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Daria was more than a little surprised to see her father at the Lanes doorstep.

Jake smiled at his eldest daughter. He I knew there was more to the story of her being here than what she had said or what’s his wife had told him. Something wasn't right.

“Can I come in kiddo?”

“Sure,” she stepped aside and watched as he made his way into the front room. He sat on sofa and she sat next to him.

“I know that I’ve leaned on you heavily since I got out of the hospital, but my physical therapist said that I’ve improved a great deal.”

Daria smiled. She’d spoken with them and they had said how well he was doing but seeing it and hearing it from the man himself, made her happier than any report could.

“That’s great dad. You look good.”

“Well, you can come home and I promise not to be so needy.”

She frowned.

_Is that what you think? I thought I had explained that I needed some freedom to concentrate on school and getting into college. Yeah, I didn’t say anything about mom, but I wasn’t lying either._

“Dad,” she took his hand in hers to convey the seriousness of what she was saying, “you’ve never- you’re my dad. I like helping you.” She hadn’t realized how true that was until she was juggling her time with him, school, and her job at the library. The times that she thought she was so annoyed with his chatter, well she missed it.

“Then why’d you really leave like that?”

She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

“The truth.”

She nodded.

“I needed some freedom and space to be myself. It’s my senior year and I want to buckle down on my own terms. It didn’t have anything to do with me helping you.”

He looked into her eyes that reminded him so much of her mother.

_She’s not telling me everything._

“Is it your mother?”

Daria looked away briefly.

“I know you haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately, but Helen has been taking on a lot more work at the firm.” Jake explained. “She had to because of me,” he spoke sadly.

“Dad……”

He patted her hand and continued.

“Your mother is a strong woman. It’s something that she shares with you and your sister. It’s also one of the things that I love about her- all of you really. What I guess I’m saying is, talk to her maybe.”

He could see the struggle that Daria was having with this and it made his heart ache. He wished that she would open up to him.

“I just want to concentrate on school for a while.” 

He looked at her with her eyes looking down and her hair falling slightly forward.

_My baby girl. Talk to me……_

“Tell me what you’ve been doing?”

“I’ve been working at the library.”

He smiled at that.

“Working? Dream job, right?”

She smiled back at him.

“Something like that.” She cleared her throat and continued. “It gives me time to work on extra assignments and college applications. Have you been eating right dad? I leave the meals in the refrigerator labeled for when you’re supposed to eat them.”

“I know, I know.” Jake knew where this was going. “I do follow the plan……for the most part.” He gave a little smile.

“Dad……”

“Hey, a guy has to have something.”

“Dad?” Daria grew concerned as she thought.

“Mmm?”

“Did you drive here?”

Jake looked at her guiltily.

“You’re not supposed to be driving.” Daria tried not to let the panic seep into her voice.

“I’m fine honey and it was only a block.”

_Don’t you know what could have happened in the confines of a block? What if you lost control of something and-_

“Daria?” Jake looked at the growing concern on his daughter’s face. “I’m okay. I wouldn’t have driven if I didn’t think that I had control. I’ve been working really hard for this, so I wouldn’t be such a burden on everyone. You’ve moved out, Quinn doesn’t invite her friends over anymore, and Helen- she- she’s working very hard to hold it all together.”

“Sorry dad.” Daria regretted making him feel bad. His therapists had all said that he’d come a really long way and for that she was grateful.

“I know you worry sweetie, but that’s part of why I’m here, to let you know that you don’t have to worry. I can do things myself.”

_He looks so happy……and I am proud of you dad, but I can’t go back there._

He watched her carefully.

“You’re not changing your mind, are you?”

“I can’t.”

He sighed and patted the hand that he still held.

“Okay, but dinner Friday night and I’m cooking.”

Daria was relieved that he was pushing an explanation, so she nodded her assent.

“Good. I’d better get back; I have physical therapy soon.”

“I’ll drive you back.”

They looked at each other.

“Okay,” he sighed and handed her the keys.

The drive back was quick and it felt weird for Daria to be walking her former residence to drop off her dad.

“Okay dad,” she stood in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator to make sure that everything was still labeled for his lunches and dinners. “Looks like it’s still in order. Do you need me to get anything else?”

“Thick steak, rare, mashed potatoes with onion gravy, English peas and a warm roll with real butter.”

“Dad……”

“Oh, and a large sweet tea. See, I didn’t even say alcohol.” He winked at her.

_What am I gonna do with you?_

“Oh dad, that made my arteries clog just hearing it,” Quinn said coming down the stairs with her long hair pulled up into a ponytail. “Hey Daria.”

“Hey Quinn.”

“Don’t you gang up on me too.” Jake feigned fighting them off by holding up both his hands.

“We’re only trying to get you on the right path,” Quinn explained, “You should try some of my soy and plant-based food. They are wonderful for the skin and tastes great.”

_No way in freaking hell, but nice try sweetie._

“Listen girls, I promise to continue to do better but asking me to give up everything that I love cold turkey would be like you giving up make up Quinn.” Quinn looked mortified. “Or you giving up reading Daria.”

_Point made dad._

“Okay, an occasional indulgence, but not gluttony dad.” Daria relented slightly.

“And it doesn’t’ mean once a week.” Quinn amended thoughtfully.

_Nice Quinn._

“I know when I’m beat.” Jake relented.

_It’s good to see my babies agreeing on something, even if it is me eating yucky foods. They’re more alike than they seem to think._

“I should be going,” Daria spoke up. “Make sure you do what your therapists say and keep up the good work okay?” she turned to leave.

“Sweetie?”

“Yeah dad?” she turned back.

“Why don’t you keep this for me?”

She looked at the keys that he held out.

“It’ll make it easier for you getting back and forth from work and school.”

Daria’s eyes went to Quinn, but there was no rebuttal from her. Quinn seemed to be okay with it, which surprise Daria.

“O-okay.” She took the keys from him. “Thanks dad.”

“Don’t mention it kiddo.”

Daria felt momentarily stunned but managed to give her dad a hug before heading out the door.

_There goes my little girl…… growing up……_

_Way to go sis. You’re doing better on your own than anyone would have thought. Good for you._


	8. Chapter 8

“Is it true?” Stacey asked Quinn once they had the secured the popular bathroom and positions at the mirror to apply their gloss. It had been the first time that they’d had a chance to speak in school since Quinn was running so late that morning.

“Is what true?” Quinn scrutinized the pumpkin gloss that she’d applied and decided that it would do since she’d grabbed that one instead of her coral. She looked at Stacey’s reflection and saw the other girls’ discomfort.

_Geez, what now?_

“Well, we- Sandy said that girl that lives with you is shacked up with UpChuck.” The words came out in a rush.

Quinn whipped her head around to face Stacey. Stacey looked scared. It was at that moment that Sandy accompanied by Tiffany entered snickering. Quinn turned back to the mirror pretending to edit her gloss.

“I don’t know Stacey,” Quinn spoke as though they’d been in the middle of a conversation, “it would be a shame if something like that got out.” Quinn continued as though she hadn’t seen Sandy and Tiffany, “think what that would do to one’s popularity status if photos of someone at this school making out with our rival school’s football captain were to get out.” Sandy, Stacey, and Tiffany all gasped. “Especially since that captain has a _very_ jealous girlfriend that has been known to- well, let’s just say the last time she confronted someone over him the girl ended up in the hospital. Oh, hey Sandy, Tiffany; what took you guys so long?”

“Uh, uh-” Sandy was caught off guard.

“Hallway……so……crowded……” Tiffany surmised.

Sandy pulled herself together and approached the mirror, taking her center spot and preparing to reapply gloss if necessary.

“You know Quinn, as fashion club president, I feel that I should point out that it would behoove you to be mindful of spreading unsubstantiated rumor and gossip.”

“My thoughts exactly Sandy,” Quinn spoke with a syrupy sweetness that was contrary to her anger. “That’s why I was telling Stacey that anyone doing something like that would get everything that they deserved.”

Sandy’s eyes narrowed at Quinn. Quinn’s gaze was unwavering.

_Mmmm…… we’ll see Quinn……._

_Don’t push me Sandy……_

The young women finished their makeup session right as others began to pour into the area. The fashion club migrated to the locker area where the took center stage for the girls to look at and the boys to try and impress.


	9. Chapter 9

“Can I speak to you for a second?” Andrea approached Jane at Jane’s lockers between classes. Jane looked at her classmate slightly surprised. Andrea motioned for Jane to follow her into a nearby classroom that was empty. Once inside Andrea turned and faced her.

“Okay, what’s with the cloak and dagger?”

“Charles is staying with you right?”

Jane folded her arms across her chest.

“I’m not- His father was here, at the school.” Andrea’s words held the weight of knowing that something was wrong. She didn’t wait for Jane to confirm before continuing. “I know that things- aren’t right with his dad. I’ve known for a while.” The goth girls one eye that was showing held fear in it for her classmate.

“What is it you know?” Jane asked cautiously.

_You care for him……good. He needs that. Maybe he’ll let you in._

“I know what I’ve seen. They came into The Mart- him and his dad.” Andrea shuttered remembering the incident. “The way he cowered whenever his dad spoke and the things his dad said when he thought no one could hear him……” she shook her head. “I followed them into the parking lot. He made Charles load everything himself and called him a wimp because he was struggling with the cases of canned stuff- cases that we move with a hand cart by the way. He even shoved him making him fall and spill a few of the cans. Charles was on his knees trying to hurry and gather them when his dad kicked him in the side and called him a waste of space. That’s when I saw the bruises on his side. I must have gasped because he looked up and saw me. I knew from the terror on his face that he’d be punished if I were seen, so I hid behind a trash can.” Andrea’s eyes had teared up. “He cornered me at school that next Monday and tried to come up with some lame excuse, but we both knew that I knew. After that I tried to get him to just talk to me- and he would, about school. He would never discuss that day or his dad.”

_Shit, where is he now_?

“I think he’s in-”

“Charles Ruttheimer to the principal’s office,” Ms. Li’s voice said over the intercom.

The two girls looked at each other in terror. They both knew that Charles was not ready to face his father. He would fold.

“You go and get Charles back to my place and I’ll take care of his dad.” Jane spoke with a hardened edge. Andrea nodded and headed out the door towards Charles class. Jane went towards the principle’s office.

Andrea found Charles at his locker just outside his next class.

“Hey, can I talk to you……privately?”

Charles looked down at her confused.

_Thought you were done with me after I blew you off the last couple of times. It was for your own good though._

“Ms. Li-”

“It’s really important,” Andrea’s voice was urgent.

“Okay.”

Andrea grabbed him by the hand and led him outside through a side hall. They then headed to the student parking and to Charles car. Once inside the car Charles turned toward Andrea with concern all over his face.

“Andrea, what is it? Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“Not me.” She ran a hand through her hair pushing everything to the back so that her full face was exposed to him. “Your dad is in Ms. Li’s office looking for you.”

Andrea could see many emotions pass over his face and though all of them were fleeting……fear was the continuum.

“Don’t worry,” her hand covered one of his while his other’s knuckles grew white from gripping the wheel so hard, “Jane said that she would handle it.”

His eyes widened slightly.

_Oh my God! I don’t know what he’ll do……_

He tried to get out of the car, but Andrea wouldn’t let him.

“Please…… he won’t do anything with people around” she held his arm.

Charles nodded and settled back looking at the school still worried.

“You should head back to Jane’s in case he comes looking out here.

_I can’t leave Jane ?……_

“Jane’s smart. She knows what she’s doing.” Andrea pleaded with him.

“She shouldn’t be on his radar.” He looked at the fear in his friend’s eyes. “Neither should you.”

“Is that why you pushed me away?” she shook her head before he could answer. “Drive. Get us out of here.”

Charles crank up the car and they left Lawndale High.

“If you don’t hurry, we’re gonna be late for class,” Daria greeted her friend feeling somewhat confused as to why Jane wasn’t at their lockers when she’d gotten out of class.

Jane looked over her head towards the principal’s office.

“You go ahead. I’ve got to do something.”

“What’s wrong?”

Jane looked at her friend, but before Jane could speak the principal’s door opened and Ms. Li came out talking to a large man with slicked back dark brown hair and dressed in a suit that was too tight.

“Ms. Li, you said that my son was here, in your care. I hope you haven’t lost him.” His tone was accusing, even through the absurdity of his words.

“Mr. Ruttheimer, I assure you that- I- i- haven’t-” Ms. Li sputtered.

“I imagine it wouldn’t look too good to the school board if you were known to be harboring a minor.”

Jane made to move forward, but Daria stopped her. Jane looked at her friend clearly annoyed.

“The video is quite telling don’t you think?” Daria said in a hushed whisper looking at her friend.

An understanding was made between the two as they made conversation. They spoke as though they didn’t see the two adults in the doorway of the office.

“Yes, it is,” Jane continued the conversation, “he told everything.” Jane shook her head.

“I know.” Daria shook her head as well. “All he wants is to be left alone. Small price really.”

Jane nodded.

“Yeah, otherwise _everything_ goes to the police, new station, radio and every online forum possible.”

“Can you imagine the newspapers getting a hold of this…….and in Lawndale too!”

“Ladies, shouldn’t you be getting to class?” Ms. Li’s voice interrupted their skit.

“Oh, okay Ms. Li,” Jane acted as though she’d just seen the principal.

“Uh- assignment, that’s all,” Daria tried to cover the conversation, which thankfully didn’t fool anyone. She could see the man study her and Jane for a few moments before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

“You work today?” Jane asked her friend as they went to the girl’s restroom instead of class. They each made sure that no one was in there with them.

“Yeah, unless you need me to-”

“No, I’ll call Trent to get me.” Jane slumped against the wall. “I need to get back to the house and come up with…..something.”

“I’ll do some research at the library.” Daria offered. “Maybe I can find something that will help.”

“Thanks.”

Daria looked at her friend.

“Bet you’re regretting all this good will, huh?”

Jane gave a weary smile and stood straight.

“No way.” She shook her head slightly. “you’re my best friend and Charles needed help. I couldn’t live with myself if I walked away from that.”

“Damn conscious.” Daria smirked playfully.

“They are pesky little things, aren’t they?”

“Come on, we’re late already.”

“Oh, we’ll say we had ‘female problems’ O’Neal will probably faint.”

They both laughed at that image. Jane stopped at the door and looked at her friend.

“Be careful. Charles’s dad knows what we look like and probably who we are now. He might come to you for answers.”

Daria nodded and the duo left for class.

Andrea and Charles entered the Lane residence. Andrea looked at her friend that seemed more and more worried by the second. She wanted to reassure him but wasn’t sure how. She stood awkwardly in between the front room and the kitchen that Charles seemed suddenly bent on cleaning. He stopped after a moment and looked at her.

“Sorry,” he put the rag that he had used to wipe the table off back on the sink.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve put everyone that has tried to help me in danger.”

“We want to help you.”

He looked at her completely dumbfounded.

“Why?”

Andrea squirmed slightly under his stage.

“……because we like you Charles,” she spoke quietly with no small amount of shyness in her voice.

He swallowed hard.

_Damn, I’ve been a jerk to her and she’s so nice._

“Andrea-”

“What’re you doing home so early?” Trent’s voice cut through whatever Charles was going to say. Trent’s eyes then shifted to Andrea.

_Well, well, well…… what have we here?_

“Trent- it’s- my dad was at the school.” Charles’ jagged explanation came tumbling out.

“What?”

“My dad was at the school asking questions-”

“I saw him first and Jane said to get Charles out of there, and she would take care of it.” Andrea interrupted. “I’m Andrea, by the way- a friend of Charles.”

_Damn it, Jane; leaping first-_

“I shouldn’t have left.” Charles chastised himself.

“No, he would have taken you for sure.” Andrea countered.

“It’s okay, Charles.” Trent checked his pockets for his keys. “I’m gonna swing by to give her a ride home. You stay here okay?”

The scared young man nodded.

Trent needed to find out what was going on and get the information back to Rose and see if there was anything that could be done. The kid looked damn near scared to death. Trent headed to Lawndale high squelching the urge to speed. He would have to remain as level-headed as possible.

“I take it you spoke to Charles.” Jane was sitting in Trent’s car after he had checked her out for the day, but considering she only had one more class it wasn’t as though it were a huge loss for the day. “Don’t worry me and Daria handled it- for now.”

“You guys could have been hurt. Charles looked so scared……”

“The guy wouldn’t do anything public and we didn’t speak to him directly. We just kind of eluded to there being some incriminating evidence that would come to light if Charles wasn’t left alone.”

“Okay, but don’t ever be alone with the guy. We should warn Daria too.”

“I did.”

_Mmmm…… think I’ll make sure……_

Trent crank up the car and they pulled out.

Once back at the Lane house, Trent gathered the trio to have a talk.

“Charles,” the young man looked guilty and scared, Trent wanted to reassure him, “do you think your dad would confront you here?” Trent wanted to get a idea of what level of danger the guy was at.

“Not publicly, I don’t think.”

_Not exactly reassuring. You guys are young, so he may think that he can use intimidation……but he doesn’t want anyone to know what a sonofabitch he is._

“Okay, good. Image means something to him. Remember that. I don’t want any of you out alone okay?” he looked from one of them to the other, then back at Charles. “This isn’t only about you Charles. Every one of us and many that we don’t know have had our lives impacted by some form of abuse. No one deserves it, especially coming from those that are supposed to protect you. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that you never have to be a part of that situation again.” His eyes panned the other two teenagers again. “We’ll get there together.”

_Whatever it takes brother……_

_He’s good._

_Thanks Trent._

“How’s about we see what’s in there for dinner?” Jane suggested. “Andrea, you’re welcome to stay for whatever we have. Of course, it might be coffee grounds and water.”

“Sounds yummy, but I should get home. My mom will be wondering where I am.” Andrea looked at Charles. “Reign check though okay?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll give you a ride home.” Trent spoke up. “You two lock up okay?”

“Will do partner.” Jane gave a mock salute.

Trent looked at his sister as sternly as he could. She gave a briefly serious nod. Soon he left with Andrea in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

Trent stood just outside the library window. He had spotted her on his way in. She was standing beside a cart of books that he imagined that she was putting back, but one must have caught her eye because she had it open and was looking down at it with a slight smile on her face. Her expression of complete and utter interest in whatever was in that book is what stopped him. He had dropped Andrea off and had gotten Jesse to take his car so that he could ride back with Daria. He didn’t want to leave her alone until he could make sure that she understood about Charles’ dad. Jesse would stay at the house until they got home so he felt better about that too. He was about to try and get her attention when he saw a guy approach her. It was clear to him from the guys body language that he was into Daria, but she didn’t seem to see it. The whole time Daria was talking and gesturing to the guy he was looking at her with this awed expression and then she was done and moving away leaving the guy leaving to stare after her. The guy looked dejected and left without a book in hand. Trent entered the library and didn’t see Daria anywhere. He decided after taking a nearby newspaper, to take a seat at the window that overlooked the commissary outside that he’d entered from. Soon he was reclining in the chair and practically dozing.

“Trent?”

Daria’s voice pierced his sleepy brain. He blinked a few times realizing that he’d drifted off.

“What are you doing here?” the concern in her voice was evident.

He sat up a bit straighter.

“I wanted to talk to you,” he shook his head. “Charles’ dad……”

“Yeah, he was at the school earlier.”

“I know that you and Jane said something so he will probably try and talk to you and see what you know.”

“We didn’t talk to him directly. We kind of made sure that he- overheard us and the incriminating evidence that had been gathered.”

“He might try and corner you.” Trent stood giving a slight stretch.

“I have no plans to be alone with him.”

_He might not give you a choice._

“Guys like him are unpredictable- and unstable.”

“I promise I’ll be careful.”

He studied her upturned face and suddenly wanted to hold her and protect her. She looked fearless and venerable at the same time.

_Thanks for the protective vibe……shit, is he thinking of me as like- a sister or something……?_

“Good.”

_No wonder that guy left. She can be a bit intimidating when sizing a person up. Those eyes cut right through to the bone._

“I- uh, should get back to work.”

She didn’t move. He didn’t move.

“Miss Morgendorffer?”

Daria turned to see Miss Lawrence, the head librarian, standing a few feet away.

“Excuse me,” she said to Trent and went back to speak with her boss.

Trent watched the interaction.

_Daria must like her. She’s not wearing that look like she’d rather be anywhere else. She’s in her element here. This place really works for her._

Trent became acutely aware that he was watching her when she turned back towards him and approached him.

“Um, did you need anything else Trent?”

“No- I mean, yeah. Can I catch a ride home with you?”

_YES! Wait- what? Oh, he means-_

“Sure, I don’t get off for a couple of hours though.”

“I know.”

They looked at each other for a few moments.

“I’m gonna get back to work then.”

“Okay. I’ll stay out of your way. You won’t even know I’m here.”

_I doubt that._

Daria turned away, picked up the books that she was going to put away and carefully walked away so that she would trip and embarrass herself.

“What happened to your car?”

Daria and Trent had just gotten in her ride when she thought to ask.

“Jesse has it.”

“Oh.”

_Well, why didn’t he drop you off at the house?_

“I told him to drop me off so that I could spend time with you.”

_Did I just say spend time with? Shit! Maybe she didn’t catch it._

“Oh.”

_……she caught it._

“I was worried that Charles’ dad might show up here.”

_……well, that’s true too._

_Sometimes silence is golden Trent…… I should have known……_

Daria sighed.

“You need to stop anywhere?”

“Nah, I told them to save us some pizza for dinner.”

“Thanks.”

They drove the rest of the way home in silence.


	12. ...

Trent and Daria entered the house; all was quiet. The light from the kitchen spilled into the darkened front room where they stood. Trent had carried Daria’s bookbag in and still had it slung over his shoulder. He looked down at her silhouette that had turned to face him.

“Thanks for checking on me.”

He looked at her for a long moment. He wanted to say so much more.

“I want you to be very careful until we get this whole thing resolved, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She reached out for her bag, but he still had it slung over his shoulder, so her hand hung in the air for a moment. He reached out and took it in his.

“There’s food on the stove,” Jesse’s voice came first, and his body soon followed from the hallway where he’d come from the restroom.

_Well, well, well…… interesting……_

_Damn it Jesse….._

_Damn……_

“I’m gonna go see what Jane is up to.” Daria spoke taking two steps backwards, then turning and hurrying to see her friend.

Jesse stood smirking at Trent.

“What Jesse?”

“You _like_ her.”

“She’s Jane’s best friend.”

_That sounded lame to my own ears._

“Riiiight……” Jesse smacked Trent on the back and went to plop down on the couch in the front room where his best friend would join him.

_Geesh……_

Trent grabbed a slice out of the box on the stove before heading to join Jesse. Jesse was stretched back against the sofa with his hands laced behind his head. He watched his friend with amusement.

“What Jesse?”

“So, what are you gonna do about her?”

“There’s nothing to do.” Trent thought about it for a moment. “She’s got enough going on without- anything else. She needs to focus on school and shit like that.”

_Yeah, cause that’s what WE were thinking about. Come on man._

“I get it man.” Jesse spoke thoughtfully. “It doesn’t mean that your feelings- or hers, will go away.”

Trent continued eating. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t had similar thoughts himself, but quite honestly, he wasn’t sure what he should do. All he knew was he wanted Daria to be safe and happy. Hell, he wanted that for all of them. He looked down the hallway that housed his new family.

_Life is challenging enough on its own, those kids have been dealt a bad hand…… I’ll do what I can to make it right for them though. Everyone should have a place and someone to count on……_

“What?” Jesse could tell that Trent was thinking on some stuff.

“Just thinking is all……”

_……okay……_


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey guys,” Andrea approached Daria and Jane at their lockers between classes. They both gave acknowledging looks to her. “Has anything- you know, happened- with Charles, I mean?”  
The girl was clearly worried about Charles. Looked like she must have been up most of the night.  
“His dad didn’t come by or anything,” Jane spoke in low tones. Andrea nodded still looking worried.  
“We're going to protect him,” Jane tried to reassure the young woman.   
“Yeah,” Daria added, “Trent has us going and coming in pairs so that no one is alone-”  
“And Jesse is filling in as a kind of bodyguard. The whole band is helping. Mister blueblood wouldn’t dare start a scandal lest he tarnish his good name.” Jane stated angrily.   
“You need to be careful too.” Daria thought. “We’re all in the same house but you’re not……”  
The girls all exchanged concerned looks.  
“I know how to take care of myself.” Andrea assured them. “Besides,” she opened her large purse for them to peer inside, “he’s in for a SHOCK if he tries anything.” They all nodded in agreement.  
“Be really careful,” Jane cautioned Andrea, “You have to be able to get to it in order to use it.”  
He’s been avoiding me anyway so I probably don’t even have to worry about his dad.  
“I know.” Andrea agreed. The bell rang and they headed to their respective classes. 

  
Charles opened his locker and the piece of paper with a note on it fell to the floor. He picked it up and turned it so that he could read it. A quick glance at the bottom confirmed that it was from Andrea.  
Charles,   
I don’t know why, but you’ve been avoiding me. I’m only concerned about you and want to make sure that you’re OK. I’m glad that you’re safe with the Lanes. I miss those conversations we had. I know that you have other things going on so, I’ll back off, since I seem to be crowding you. If you ever need anything, I’m here.  
. Andrea  
He stared at the note for a long moment.  
Smooth move Charles, shut out someone who's been nothing but kind to you…..   
He folded the note up and put it in his pocket, retrieved the books needed from his locker, and made his way down the hall to his classes.

Later…..  
“Andrea?” Charles approached the young woman that was headed out the doors at the end of the school day. She turned to him clearly surprised. They moved out of the flow of students hurrying to leave. “I got your note. You’re other not crowding me.” He looked down and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, then looked back at her. “I didn’t want you to see…….” He looked away again. “That stuff with my dad- I didn’t want anyone to know, but” he looked at her again, I especially didn’t want you to know.”  
Andrea blinked a few times then took a step closer to Charles.   
“You NEVER have to be embarrassed for something that’s not your fault.” She took his hand in hers and they walked out together.


End file.
